The present invention concerns a control system having a programmed logic unit capable of controlling a set of machines or of elements. It may be applied more particularly in telecommunications for controlling switching exchanges.
In the known technique, the controlling of a set of elements is effected either by wired logic equipment units and it is hence less centralized and much more rigid, or by a computer whose bulk is great and whose price is high, especially when that computer has to be duplicated for reliability reasons.